She's Just a Tease
by VeriCo2307
Summary: Ginny is tired of being the adorable, nice weasley girl. It is her 6th year at Hogwarts and she's decided a change is in order. What will happen when her new role is to tease two Slytheryn hotties? WIll they put up with it? Or will other passions arise?
1. A Life Too Ordinary

she's Jusat a Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...only this plot.

Chapter 1: A life too Ordinary

Ginevra Weasley is the daughter of Molly & Arthur Weasley and Younger sister to the 6 weasley brothers. She is also known as the sweet agreeable redheaded child. Her first years at Howgwarts were interesting ones. She always followed her professors instructions and she was so naive that she was possesed by Tom Riddle's spirit... One could never argue that this girl would be anything but quiet, honest and an overally nice person.

Ginny knew these qualities about herself. And she despised it. She knew what people thought of her and she hated her goody goody reputation. She would be starting her 6th year at Hogwarts in Agust, less than a week away...

One lazy afternoon, she looked in the mirror and decided that she had had enough. She decided to change her rep, she would become a girl not afraid to stand up for herself, one with high self confidence and especially UNPREDICTABLE.

She had noticed a change in her appearance over this last summer.. Her hair had gotten longer and it had a beautiful glossy shine to it. She had gotten taller, making her legs seem 6 miles long. She had also developed very femenine curves, which made even Harry glance twice at her. And the thruth was, she loved it, even though she was not interested in Harry anymore.

SO that afternoon, Ginny Weasley decided that this year would be different..It would be her year, the year in which she would finally shatter people's view of her character and develop a better more spontaneous one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day at the train station, Ginny kissed goodbye to her mother and father and got on the train. As soon as she got on, she ran to the bathroom and changed into her new look.

She put on a black denim micro-mini. Then she matched it with an emerald green halter, that provided a nice view of her cleavage... She brushed her hair, applied a little lipgloss, mascara and walked out.

"Now, where did my trunk go to???", she asked herself, looking around.

"WOW, Ginny?..Is that you?," asked someone behind her.

"Oh, Hey Neville. Yes, of course it's me.How are you?," she asked

"Oh I'm good, you look great." said Neville, blushing instantly.

"Thank you, have you seen my trunk anywhere? I left it out here."

"Mmm, I saw one of the Prefects taking a trunk into one of the front compartments. Maybe it's yours."

"oh, ok. Thanks Neville." she walked towards the front of the train. Summoning glances wherever she walked.

She opened compartments asking people if they had seen her trunk. She had to admit, boys were instantly looking at her differently. There was a glint in their eyes when they saw her. She chuckled to herself. 'It's Working!'

She came upon the next compartment. Of course, none other than Draco malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting inside it, resting their feet on her trunk.

"Well, well ,well. Look who it is. The Weaselette." said Blaise, eyeing her up and down, an expression of approval on his face.

"The Weasel? My, Have you grown up?," added Malfoy with a smirk.

"Shut up ferret, I just need to get my trunk."

Ginny walked into the compartment and attempted to pry her trunk from under their legs. But it proved kinda difficult. She was standing there pulling at the handle, while the two smirked at her from across the compartment. The train lurched a bit and she flew forward, landing on Malfoy's lap. He caught her in his arms. She seemed a bit surprised by the muscular feel of his body.

"Woa there Weasley, No need to throw yourself at me." said Malfoy.

"Pshhh, as if Malfoy...keep dreaming." she rolled her eyes at him.

She got up and sat on the bench across from them. Suddenly, a prefect opened the compartment door.

"We're almost there. You best be putting on your uniforms." And with a nod to each, he was gone.

"Move you dipshits, I have to get my trunk out so I can change." said Ginny, exasperated.

"Oh, look who developed some backbone?," said Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Weaselette, why don tyou just change in here? you won't find an available compartment now." said Blaise, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She was about to retort and tell him where he could stick his suggestion, but then thought better of it. The new wild Ginny would not deny these boys a little fun wouls she?  
Plus, it was a great way to get back at them, She would TEASE them...

Oh yes she would enjoy this.

She shot a look at Blaise and said, "Alright."

Blaise's jaw dropped when he saw she was serious. And Malfoy's smirk vanished.

She smirked at them and peeled off her tank top, their eyes following her every move, her every curve. Then, slowly, she bent and opened her trunk. She pulled out her uniform and closed the trunk again.

Then she took off her skirt, she remained in her bra and panties, both a matching dark blue lace. She pulled on her Howgwarts skirt and walked to Draco.

Turning around she asked, "Will you zip me up ?"

Draco's mouth had run dry and he could not respond, but he simply nodded and did so. Ginny walked back, and put on her blouse, buttoned it and then threw on her robes. Finally, after having dressed herself, She reached to the shelf above Blaise's head for her smaller bag. She pulled out some perfume and sprayed it, giving Blaise ample view of her breasts in front of him.

"Well, boys, I'm all dressed. I'll see you around," and with a wink, she walked out on two salivating and very aroused boys.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh

A/N: Well what do you think??? I knoe this frist chapter is short, the next few willl be longer... PLEASE press the PRETTY little purple button... R&R...D 


	2. Attention is Bliss

**She's Just a Tease**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charaters of Harry Potter, only this plot is mine.

**_A/N: Hope you guys are liking this tory so far. Please REVIEW it helps me a lot. D_**

****

* * *

Chapter 2: Attention is Bliss

The beginning of term at Hogwarts is always celebrated with a feast on the first night. All the students assemble in the Great Hall and watch as the first years are selected into their houses. Many of the older students had bored expressions, for they had been through this too many times.

Ginevra Weasley yawned as McGonagall made her way down to the P's. She was so excited for this year to commence. When she walked into the Hall, many turned around to stare at her. No one expected her to change so drastically. Even though she was wearing her school uniform, they could still see the effect maturity and development had caused on her and her body. Plus, now she walked with confidence. she was no longer the scared little Gryffindor.

Her brother didn't really see what everyone was staring at because he had been with her all summer. So he didn't really notice the changes. To him, she was still his _baby sister_. But he did have a problem with Harry looking at her that way. It bothered the hell out of him, although if he had to choose, he rather her be with his best friend than any other bloke.

Finally, the selection was over and Dumbledore summoned the Feast. Everyone dug in to their food. Ron stuffed some turkey in his mouth and turned to Harry.

"Hey mate, I wanna talk to you about something."

"About what?," asked Harry.

Ron looked at Ginny, she was sitting across from him, two seats down.He leaned closer to Harry and spoke in a whisper.

"Is it just me or do you have a thing for Ginny?"

"What? No, no mate. It's nothing like that," said Harry. He knew how Ron was about Ginny dating guys. He would beat him to a pulp for even mentioning it.

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at her. It's okay I wont get mad. I'm actually happy about it."

Harry looked at him, with a bewildered expression on his face.  
" Y-You-You're happy about it?"

"Yeah. I rather she dates you, my best friend, than some random bloke who's just looking for a good time. I mean with you, I know it would be serious and that you wouldn't hurt her. Right?"

"Yeah, Of course not. Wow Ron, this is really great of you." said Harry, quite relieved. That's one less thing to worry about this year.

As, the dinner came to a close, The students walked to their own houses. Ginny walked with Hermione. They were discussing the two dances of the year, and how they would finally be able to enjoy them.

"I am so glad I can actually stay up past nine this year," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed," Haha, I know what you mean. The best part of the dance happens after 10."

"I know, and I have decided to get myself a real , what was that word you told me muggles use?, oh yeah, a real _hottie_. I am really going to enjoy this year."

"Yes a hottie, Ginny. You know you have changed alot over the summer. But I think it's great, so long as you keep on top of your studies," said Hermione seriously. Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"'Mione you're such a pru-AHHHH" Someone had tripped her from behind, but luckily she maintained her bablance.

"Watch it, Weaselette,"said a cold voice behind her.

She turned to glare at Malfoy smirking at her. "What the hell is it now, Ferret?"

Malfoy seemed taken aback by her retort, but it instantly vanished and was replaced with a smile full of malice. "Do not call me Ferret ever again, mugglelover."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared. The ferret boy just called me a muggle lover." said Ginny, feining fright.

Malfoy grabbed her wrist and stepped dangerously close to her. His dark eyes boring into hers. "Did you not hear me, Weasley? If you ever call me that again... I swear..You'll be sorry."

With that he turned around and started walking away, but not before-

"[_cough_...Ferret...[_cough_."

He stopped dead cold. But then surprisngly, he kept on walking towards the dungeons.

Hermione watched the whole exchange with growing curiosity. She had no idea how Ginny had gotten the courage overnight to stand up to Malfoy. She herself would have been in tears if he had looked at her that way.But Ginny simply brushed it off and...

"'Mione! hello? u there?," screamed Ginny.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Ginny, I can't believe you just did that. He's gonna come after you, you know."

"So what? Let him come,"with a srug of her shoulders, Ginny gave the Fat lady the new password and went into the common room.

All the Griffindors where up, catching up with each other and talking about their summers. The girls found Harry and Ron by the fireplace and went to sit with them. Ginny sat next to Harry, who seemed a bit fidgety.

"Oh, 'Mione, aren't you supposed to sleep in the heads dorm?," asked Ron.

"Yeah, but I'll go down later. I have no urge to see Malfoy just now."

"Oh my Gosh, I forgot. You're sharing living quarters with the ferret," said Ginny.

"Yep, one whole year."

"AWWW, sorry 'Mione. Just remember that you can hex him to oblivion with a flick of your wrist." said Ginny encouragingly.

Hermione smiled at her friend, but wished she was as confident as Ginny had been earlier. She knew Malfoy was going to be a big headache and more for her this year.

Harry turned to look at Ginny. _'Gods, she's so pretty. And she's reallly grown up. She is no longer the little girl who fancied me. Now she's...She's..Oh no.'_ Harry had not thought of her feelings toward him yet. He had been so convinced that since she had always fancied him when she was little, that she probably still did. But now, just like her attitude had changed and the fact that she had grown up, maybe her taste had also changed. _She might have grown out of him._ Besides, she was so gorgeous now, that she could probably get any guy, a guy better than him.

Ginny noticed Harry sad expression and wondered what had made him so..unhappy.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you okay?"

"Oh, nothing Gin.I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you could use a hug," said Ginny.

"Umm, sure. I'll take a hug."

"Okay... Ron! get over here. Your friend needs a hug." said Ginny between giggles.

"AWW Ginny. That was cold," said Harry, unable to restrain his smile.

"See, I made you smile. I was only joking. Come here." GInny wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

_'Oh Merlin!'_ thought Harry. This girl was going to drive him crazy this year. _'She smells so good'_. Harry and Ginny remained like that for a few minutes. When they let go, both were a little flushed. Ron and Hermione had decided to ignore them and were deep in conversation.  
So, the four friends chatted about everything until the common room started clearing out. Ginny got up and stretched.

Yawning she said," I'm beat. Im going to bed. Goodnite guys.Oh, 'Mione, have fun!"

"Haha, very funny, Gin. Good night."

Ginny crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly. She could not wait for the next day, and dreamed about it all night long. The year had started wonderfully, but she had a feeling more was to come.

* * *

_**YAY! CHappie 2!!!! done... am i moving too slow?? please any tips and ideas are always greatly appreciated. READ & REVIEW!!!! DO NOT FORGET TO PUSH THE PRETTY BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM... :D**_


	3. The First Day

**She's Just a Tease**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only this plot.

_A/N: Thanks for those of you who review. it helps to know people are actually reading my stories... i felt really inspired this week so I wrote ahead a few chapters. If I get lots of reviews, I'll update more often._

_P.S In my version of the story, Sirius is still alive and so is Dumbledore. Not specific of 6th or 5th book._

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Day

_Make me lie_

_When I don't want to_

_And make someone else_

_Some kind of unknowing fool_

_You make me stay_

_When I should not_

_Are you so strong_

_Or is the weakness in me_

_Feeling guilty_

_Worried Waking from tormented sleep_

_This old love has me bound_

_But the new love cuts deep_

_If I choose now_

_I'll lose out_

_Cuz one of us has to fall..._

Ginny,Hermione and Parvati were sitting at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. They were sharing their schedules and talking about their electives.

"Augh, I've got potions first today," said Ginny grumpily.

"Well, look at the brightside, at least you'll be with us." said Hermione. Ginny was a very smart girl, so smart in fact that she had aced her OWL's the year before and had been placed in advanced Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the 7th years. Still, she was not looking forward to Snape on her first day back.

"Hey girls. You ready for Snape?," asked Ron, sitting down.

"Augh, let's not talk about it," said Parvati.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I dont know. This morning I woke up and he was gone already. I assumed he had come down for breakfast?"

"He's out probably doing his rounds," said Hermione." You probably should too, Ronald. You really should be taking this Prefect thing more seriously."

"Im eating right now. I'll do it later."

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him. I have to go up to the tower anyway. I forgot my books." Ginny walked out of the main Hall and headed towards the common room. She went in but saw no sight of Harry anywhere.

"Hey Ginny," said Dean

"Oh, hey Dean. Have you by any chance seen Harry?"

"No, I havent. Sorry."

"No problem. Are you heading to the dungeons now?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll come with you," said Ginny.

The two walked out and chatted while they walked towards Potions. Ginny noticed Dean looking at her repeatedly. She could only smile at herself. She had always thought Dean was attractive, but he had never paid her nay attention. She suddenly had an idea. It was time to start some action with her new persona. They were down in the dungeons now and Ginny knew they were coming up to an empty classroom.

"Hey Dean, are you in any hurry to get to potions?"

Dean looked at her," Umm..no not really. It's still early.Why?"

Ginny grinned at him and pulled him by the hand. She closed the door behind her and turned to Dean.

"Ginny? why are we in here?. It's dark" Ginny rolled her eys at him. Boys could be so naive sometimes.

"Nothing, I just thought we could entertain ourselves for a bit."said Ginny flirtingly.

Dean could not believe his luck, after all the girl was gorgeous. He stepped close to her and bent his head towards her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him. The two kept snogging each other for a good 10 minutes.

"Dean, I think we should probably go now."

"No, not yet." said he. His arms were wrapped tightly around her small waist, and he was saboring every moment of it.

Ginny giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "No we really have to go, or Snape will take 50 points from us each."

"Oh, alright."

Ginny fixed her hair quickly and applied some lipgloss. The two stepped out of the room and walked towards the Potions room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had been walking to Potions, discussing a certain redhead, when they saw Ginny Weasley step out of an empty classroom with Dean in tow.

The two could not have been more surprised. Of course they knew what they had been doing. These Slytherins invented the concept.

"Draco, is it me or has the weaselette really changed this summer? I mean, first, she gives us a strip tease in the train and now shes snogging blokes in empty classroooms?"

"I know. You should have seen the way she talked to me the other day. Even the bookworm seemed surprised at her. But you know, we've gotta get back at her for leaving us hanging on the train, " said Malfoy, more seriously.

Blaise smiled mischiviously," Oh yeah. We do. Any ideas?"

"Ah. You know me. I've got some up my sleeve." with that, the two walked in for their potions lesson.

* * *

After the usual 'pep talk' from Proffesor Snape, the Griffindors and Slytherins set off to make their veritasseum potion. Ginny was paired up with Harry.

"Harry, where were you this morning? We were worried about you."

"Oh, I was up at the owlery sending a letter to Sirius," said Harry, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh ok... Add the mandrake roots right now, "said Ginny, unaware of Harry's behavior.

From two rows behind, Malfoy and Zabini were planning how to get back at Ginny. Both boys admitted that they were attracted to her and yes, she had stirred them up quite a bit back in the train.

"Well, if she can be a tease, so can I," said Malfoy with confidence.

"Alright mate, you be a tease all you want, but first can we get revenge for the train?, you can do whatever you want after."

"Ok, what you have in mind?"

Blaise smiled, "Oh lets just say nothing short of what our reputations proceed us of. Slytherin Sex Gods."

"And nothing less,"said Malfoy. As the two glared at Ginny, they smiled maliciously on the unexpeting redhead.

* * *

After two excruciating hours of each, History of Magic and Ancient Runes, Ginny was ready to collapse next to Harry under their tree for lunch.

"Augh, I never thought there would be so much work on the first day," she cried exasperately.

"I know, Gin. You're smart, you can handle it." he said.

"Thanks, Harry. You're always so supportive."

"Hey what can I say," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Ginny gigled and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey Gin, Harry," said Neville, behind him came Ron and Hermione. They all sat down to join them.

"So how is your first day, Ginny?" asked Neville.

"Oh, It's-...

"Hey Ginny, sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you?," asked Patterson Davis, a 7th year Hufflepuff.

"Sure Patterson." Ginny followed him to a more private spot. She was really curious about what he wanted to talk to her about. Patterson was captain of the Quidditch team. He was very handsome and there wasn't a girl at Hogwarts that had not had fantasies about him.

"Umm, Ginny. I..umm...I was wondering if you're going on the Hogsmade trip this weekend?," he asked. He was so nervous he could barely look at her.

"Um,Yeah. I was planning on it." said Ginny, getting more excited by the second.

"Well, then..Would you like to go with me? Like on a date?," Patterson looked down at his feet while he waited for her answer.

"Sure. Why not?" Patterson looked up at her and gave her the cutest, biggest smile ever. Ginny knew she had made the right choice earlier that summer. Her decision to change was proving very rewarding.

"Ok, so I'll see you later Ginny." he waved her goodbye and headed back to he castle.

Ginny skipped back to the tree where her friends were.

"What was that all about?," asked a very curious Hermione.

"Oh nothing. He just wanted to discuss some Quidditch moves.,"said Ginny nonchalantly. She did not want to say anything in front of Ron, because the bloody idiot was as jealous as a pregnant cow.

"Quidditch moves?," asked Hermione quizzically. Finally she noticed Ginny winking at her."Oh, right.Quidditch. Anyway guys, when are you starting practice?"

"Wednesday afternoon," said Harry. He was the new Griffindor Quidditch captain. Both Ron and Ginny were also on the team.

"We better get going guys, or we're gonna be late for McGonagall." said Neville. The group stood up and headed back to the castle.

* * *

After an hour of Transfiguration, Ginny was so tired she was falling asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She suddenly felt something hit her head. She saw a paper on her desk. She uncrumpled it and it had a picture of Malfoy and Blaise sitting on a couch, while Ginny bent over each of them.

"AUGH!!! thats so gross." she cried, forgetting where she was.

"Yes, Miss Weasley? Please, do tell us what is so gross."asked her proffesor.

"Errr...nothing proffesor."

"No, please. It must be something quite intersting if it caused such an outburst out of you."

The whole class had turned to stare at her. She felt herself reddening up. But then remembered that she is supposed to look confident.

She looked her Proffesor straight in the eye and said," Well proffesor if you must know, I was just napping for a bit, and I woke up to find a bit of drool on my chin and my desk. Sorry," she said. Well not the best excuse but it was all she could come up with.

Her professor gave her a hard stare, as the rest of the class laughed heartily. "Miss Weasley, Is my class so boring you cannot manage to last one hour without a nap? Well, that'll be 10 points from gryffindor and three nights worth of detentions."

"But...but...Proffesor!"

"No buts, Miss Weasley. Now, let's proceed." Ginny was furious. She turned to the Slytherins and gave them her meanest glare. They simply snickered at her. They had her right where they wanted her.

Finally, as the day grew to a close, Ginny decided to skip dinner and went straight to bed. She couldnt believe how such a wonderful day could turn so rotten. It was all Malfoy and Zabini's fault. Oh, she would get them for it, if her name was Ginevra Weasley. She turned in her bed and dozed off.

* * *

The next day was pretty uneventful. Ginny was grumpy the entire day. She was to have her first detention that night. She had a quick dinner and ran to her detention. She was extremely late.

After her detention, she walked zombie like to her room. She was about to drop on to bed when she noticed a note on it. It read:

_Dear Weasel,_

_You have been a terribly, naughty girl.You have ridiculed us and insulted us. For that you will pay. Yes you will. You may think this is a joke, but we never joke. You think you can stir us up and leave us hanging? Oh no, sorry to tell you but no one is allowed to do that. Just think of this as the beginning of your punishment._

_Yours,_

_M & Z_

'What the hell?' thought Ginny. 'Those two are completely nuts.' She was about to drop the note when she noticed a green shimmer coming from it. She put it closer to her face to get a better look. Out of nowhere, there was a loud pop and a green cloud enveloped Ginny's face. She felt an intense pain all over her face.

She wiped at her face. There was sticky liquid on it and she could feel bumps. She ran to a mirror and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cliffie!!! ok so dont be mad at me because the Draco romance hasnt started yet. Dont worry its coming. But he doesnt know he wants her yet.. LOL..wink Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Oh, Blaises!

**She's Just a Tease**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...just this plot :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Oh Blaises!

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
you're not easy to find  
_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone_

_Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line._

_'Damm you, draco Malfoy! I swear you will pay for this! You both will,'_ she thought to herself as she lay in the hospital wing. She reached over and grabbed the hand mirror and peered into it. What she saw made her want to vomit, literally. Zabini and Malfoy's letter had contained the exploding, slimey blister curse.

Her whole face had erupted into huge, green blisters that would combust at any given moment, spitting out acid slime. Which by the way, only gave her more pain due to it falling on all the other open wounds.

madam Pomfrey had given her a potion and rubbed some ointment on her face. she said it would take at least a full 8 hours for it to take effect. And it was just enough time for Ginny to come up with a counterattack.

* * *

Draco looked around the room. potions had started five minutes ago and Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Blaise, psh," he nudged his friend,"it looks like it worked, she must be in the hospital wing by now."

Blaise sneered,"Maybe we should go pay her a visit."

"You're right. It's only the right thing to do...Plus we need a picture to remember her like this forever.."

The two laughed and were so excited at the prospect that they even forgot to do their usual torturing of the first years.

"Ok, here we are," said Blaise outside the hospital wing entrance,"what if she tries to curse us?"

"Nah, she won't. Not with Madam Pomfrey around. Besides, we can handle the weaselette," said Malfoy, with an air of confidence.

The two walked in and looked around for Ginny. She was close to the back. They saw her laying on a bed with Patterson davis holding her hand. Zabini gave malfoy a look. They walked over to her.

"well look who it is, weaselette and Patty," said Blaise. Ginny glared up at them. her face was now clear except for the fact that it had a greenish tint to it.

"Augh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just thought we'd stop by and see if anything green was-..I mean, anything interesting was going on," said Draco.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at them. She wished she could curse the living daylights out of them, but she had to stick to the plan. So, she smiled broadly at them and said, "Oh, Malfoy, Zabini, I don't believe you've met my boyfriend, Patterson Davis."

Draco and Blaise were dumbstruck. Not only was it just barely the second day of school, but also Davis , quidditch captain, being Ginny's new boyfriend. Draco saw the way Davis looked at her. he was just as smitten by her new look as any of them. He didn't know why but somehow he felt jealous. Draco laughed out loud at the idea. _'Ha! What am I thinking! It must have been all the fumes in Snape's class finally getting to me.'_

* * *

Ginny was released shortly after the Slytherins had left. She had loved their shocked expressions at hearing about Davis. She decided it was time to move onto part two of her plan. She was eating dinner with her friends in the Great Hall when she saw Blaise leave. She quickly got up and followed him. She followed him down the to the dungeons.

Blaise was walking nonchalantly, eating a cupcake. He heard something behind him and he turned. Ginny stepped out of the shadows ans walked up to him.

"Weasley? Is that you?," he asked.

"Yes, it's me Blaise," she said in a voice unlike her own. Blaise heard it, in her voice. She was planning something, he could tell by the way she approached him. Unconsciously, he backed up, right into a wall. Finally, she had reached him. She saw the cupcake on his hand and she grabbed his free hand and dipped his finger in the frosting.

"Wh-What are you doing?," he stammered. She only smiled at him.

She grabbed his frosting covered finger and put it in her mouth. She licked it and aucked on it, her eyes dancing as she saw his imagination running wild.

"Mmmm," she murmured.

"Oh Gods," he said under his breath and dropped his cupcake, "Weaselette, why are you doing this?"

"Well, isn't it obvious Blaise? because I want you." with that, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. She smiled to herself as she felt Blaie fall into the kiss and wrap his arms around her. She was almost there. She kissed him passionately, leeting him take control. She felt him pushing, asking for entrance into her mouth. But she simply moved onto his neck, nuzzling it and then nipping at his earlobe.

Finally, she could feel his arousal on her thigh. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she stepped back and said, "Well, it was nice seeing you..."

With that, she turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, sry it took a while to update but i was having internet problems.. My mom broke my pc.. :S lol...hope you like this chapter...REVIEW PLZ!!!!**


	5. Freaken Soddin' Potter

**She's Just a Tease**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only this plot.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing this story...Sorry I left everyone hanging, but Im back now and I plan on updating frequently. I will post the next two chapters, ans as soon as my reviews hit 50, I'll update agin...so dont forget to hit the pretty little purple button!!!! _

_P.S I need someone to be my beta so if anyones interested, pls let me know...thanks_

* * *

Chapter 5: Freaken Soddin' Potter

Zabini paced the Slytherin common room in an angry huff. He could not believe the Weasel had done that to him. Even more, he could not believe himself for the overwhelming desire he had felt, he still felt. He turned to see his friend walking into the dungeon.

"Draco, she got me...she..I...," overwhelmed with frustration, Blaise threw himself on the nearest armchair.

"She what?" asked a somewhat skeptical Draco.

"I was coming to the common room and...Gi- I mean the weasel came out of nowhere...she tried to, no she actually-

"Ok, Blaise. It's alright, I get what you're trying to say. I expected as much, we knew she wouldnt take our prank lightly."

"Tell me about it."

"Now, we just have to think of a better way to make her understand that she is in deep waters, messing with us."

"Yeah, as if she could actually have a chance with either of us, please...a weasley?"

The two boys laughed maliciously,"Naw..."

At the same time, thoughts of Ginny passed through both their minds, making them doubt. Blaise simply shrugged it off and Malfoy tried to, but thoughts of her lingered...

Little did they know that the redhead in question was already several steps ahead of them...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

GInny smiled at herself as she checked her complexion in the mirror. She couldnt help but giggle with anticipation for what she had planned... She was going to make Malfoy and Zabini very sorry for messing with her. Zabini had already been dealt with, that left the Slytherin God.

She left the lavatories and headed down for breakfast. She loved the way guys looked at her as she entered the Great Hall. She enjoyed the sensation of being watched and wanted. Before this year she had only been known as Harry's friend's little sister or as Hermione's friend. Now she had made a rep for herself and she endulged herself in the attention.

Patterson beamed as he saw his superhot girlfriend enter the room. He waved her over and kissed her fully on the lips as she sat next to him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Ginny felt extremely happy. Patterson was so cute and he genuinely seemed to like her, actually it was more like he adored her. She felt someone watching her. She turned to see two very angry slytherins looking her way. She shrugged it off and threw her arms around Patterson, kissing him deeply.

From across the room, Malfoy felt sick at the sight in front of him. He could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy. The girl really was the finest thing to have hit Hogwarts in a while anyway, that's all it was. Nothing more. Or so he tried to convince himself.

He caught Zabini practically drooling at the sight of her.

Disgusted he nudged him on the ribs, "Geat a grip will you?"

Blaise closed his mouth. He would need some serious help to calm the stretching on his pants.

"Where's Pansy?" he asked.

"Still in her dormitory I think," Draco didn't ask why, the bulge on his friend's pants gave him some ideas as to why he needed Pansy. As disgusting and pug faced as she was, the girl was efficient. That's all that mattered to Blaise at the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around noon, Hermione and Ginny walked outside to sit by their usual spot, next to the black lake. It had been a long morning and they needed some fresh air.

The bushy haired girl looked at her friend, amusement in her eyes, "Ginny, can I tell you something?"

"Sure 'Mione, anything."

"Ok, here goes. I think Harry is in love with you. No actually I know. It just seems that you have been completely ignoring him lately. He's tried to get your attention, but you're always distracted with something else. Now, you're kinda with Patterson and Harry just doesnt deserve to be treated like that."

Ginny was shocked to hear Hermione talk to her about Harry like that.

"You're not serious are you? You know better than anyone how long I've been crushing on Harry. It's not my fault that finally when I decide to move on, the big oaf decides he likes me? How the hell is that supposed to be my fault? He lost his chance, and you need to stop defending him. I can't believe he sent you to tell me this...Augh...Bloody soddin' Potter!"

For once in her life Ginny was truly pissed off. She got up and stormed off, leaving Hermione openmouthed and shell shocked. The girl walk back into the castle with murder in her eyes. She sprinted up the staircase and practically flew through the portrait, leaving the fat lady yelling after her.

"It was amazing Harry! The Chudley Cannons are just unbelivable!"

"I know, How bout that move by Parkinson? It was bloody brill-

"POTTER!" The two boys were interrupted by a very angry redhead, walking into the common room.

"Hey Gin-

"Don't hey Gin me! Who the hell do you think you are? Sending Hermione to tell me you like me? Where the hell was all that the last 6 years? Now you just expect me to be willing and ecstatic that you funally came around to liking me?"

"Gin, calm down. Maybe sending Hermione was wrong but I really do like you." Harry got up and stood in front of Ginny, who was seething with fury.

"You like me? Gods, Harry. Look I'm sorry but I've moved on. I'm no longer Ron's scared little sister. I am different now and we can never be."

Sadness creepd to Harry's face, but at the same time he felt angry because she didnt want him. "It's him isnt it? Patterson? COme on Ginny, he doesnt deserve you. You're better off with me, I can make you happy."

Her eyes turned into slits. Before either of them knew it, her hand slapped across the side of his face, leaving red.

"Who do you think you are to tell me who I should be with? Yes you are the boy who lived, big deal, that might have impressed me before, but now I see you just want everything to go your way. And no its not because of Patterson. Its because I dont want you. I have grown out of you. Goodbye Potter" She smiled sweetly at him and gave her shocked brother a challenging glare before walking off.

Harry wathced her back retreating, through the portrait. His hands ckenched into fists as anger covered his pain.

"Harry, mate? you okay man?" asked Ron

"I'm not bloody okay Ron! Your sister just ridiculed me in front of the whole Gryffindor house. I will never be able to forgive her for this one." Harry walked stifly up the stairs, to his room.

Ron gulped. But somehow could not swallow the nasty taste in his mouth, "Bloody hell."

* * *

hey i thought this was funny...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Harry:** Ginny! You're mine! mine I say!

**Ginny:** Sod off Potter! I want to go make sexy love to Draco

**Draco:** _(laughs at Harry)_ Gotta give the ladies what they want

**Harry:** Come on Ginny! I love you

**Ginny:** _(rolls her eyes)_ I'd love you to drown yourself

**Dobby:** Oh no! Harry Potter must not drown!

**Draco:** Anyone else care to join us?

**Narrator:** (shyly raises hand) Me! pick me!

**Draco:** (smirks) alright, let's go.


	6. Taming A Dragon

**She's Just A Tease**

Disclaimer: I only own this plot. Harry Potter and all its character belong to J.K Rowling and Disney

_A/N: I need to have 50 reviews before I update chapter 7!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Taming a Dragon 

The day could not get any worse for Ginevra Weasley. She had found out that Harry was a sorry git. Whatever, she was done with him. Now she needed something to lift her spirits before her detention with Snape. Surprisingly enough at that moment, she saw a pale blond haired slytherin walking past the library. She smiled maliciosly as she remebered her carefully planned torture. She followed him, then deviated by cutting through a hidden corridor. She came out to a hallway next to the room of requirement. As she was picturing what she needed, someone bumped into her, pushing her into the room. She grabbed for something to hold on to before falling flat on her face. As Malfoy made his way down that same corridor, a hand grabbed him sending him toppling into a dark room.

"What the hell? Ouch, who? Damm it," howled Draco in pain.

"Ahh Darn it."

"Weasel? Are you mad? Get me out of here! where are we?"

"Malfoy? I'm not sure. I got pushed in here"

The two were in a tiny closet. It barely fit one person, yet the two were crammed in there. Ginny had tried to picture something else, a room with a nice springy bed but she must have lost her concentration when someone bumped into her. She tried to find an escape searching the tiny room with her hands.

"Shit. Looks like we're stuck," she said. The room felt like a box. She was hal-lying, half-sitting on her side and Malfoy was sitting with his legs on top of hers. His head touched the shallow celiling.

He attempted to shift positions, but he slipped in the tangle of limbs and landed on top of Ginny, his face next to her breast.

"Get off me!! Malfoy!"

Her scent seeped into him, making him unable to think clearly. Before he realized, he was nuzzling his nose against her shest, taking in her sweet smell.

"Malfoy! You prat! What are you- GET OFF!" in her struggle, she accidentally jammed her knee against his groin. She could not help but giggle at his scream of pain.

"Ahh, Bloody Weasel! " He squirmed trying to protect his manhood from her violent limbs. She used the opportunity to sit up but she ended up on top of him. There was no room for them to seat next to each other, the only way was to be on top of one another.

...An idea struck Ginny... The situation could still turn in her favor. She would torture Malfoy and she would make him want her. She swiftly set her plan into motion.

"Malfoy, there's gotta be an opening or something around here. Stay still and I'll find it."

She started running her hands along the walls, shifting her position so that one of her legs was caught between his.

"Will you stop moving?" asked Draco, she heard a note of need in his voice.

"I'm not moving, you're the one bobbing up and down."

"If I help you find the opening then we'll be out faster."

"Okay you do the left side, turn sideways in your back, it'll be easier. I'll check the other," said Ginny.

Malfoy felt his eyes rolling back as she clambered closer and slid one leg over his. He tried to ignore the feel of those soft, restless hips grinding into his, every movement tormenting.

He was having trouble breathing. "Fine, you do it. Hurry Weasel."

He figured she was doing enough moving around for the two of them, without him adding to it. Ginny smiled to herself as she felt him under her.

"Here I think I feel something," she said, excitement in her voice. She rose slightly, her hips sliding onto his aroused anatomy. All thoughts of murdering her and wanting to get out of there flew out of his mind. _'Damm the weasel, why's she doing this to me?' _He groaned as the need increased. He had to control himself. He could not, even though he wanted to, oh how he wanted to plunge his hands into her fiery hair and ravish her this instant. No, no, he had to restrain himself. _'Breathe draco, breathe,'_ he told himself.

He had to find something that would distract him- something like a cerebral hemorrhage. Biting back a groan, he tried to twist sideways to break the contact.

"Weasley! hurry up! why is the bloody thing taking so long?" asked Draco in an exasperated voice.

"I am trying to open it... Alohomora's not working."

Ginny kept up her wondrous torture, she smiled proudly, she had him, she could feel it. But...oh gods...no, it wasnt only satisfaction she was feeling, it was ...something else... surprised at her body's reaction she tried to ease away, but there was no room for her to retreat to. Her breast wedged to his forearm and he swore out loud at the soft friction she was putting on his savage erection.

"Bloody hell," he lost control at that moment. He grabbed her, pushing his hands into her hair, bringing her down to him. Her breath was a warm cloud in his ear. He heard the gasp and her sharp intake of breath.

"Draco," she said huskily. He silenced her by covering her mouth with his. His hands ran up and down her back towards her sweet rounded bottom. Gods, her body was delicious, an X-rated fantasy of sliding hips and restless thighs. He lost any sense of time and focused on the heat of her mouth.

Ginny could not help herself. She did want to, but he wanted her so badly. The feel of him under her aroused her to no means, she fell into his embrace, blinded by his passion.

"Weasley," he said, taking a harsh breath,

"Uhmmm."

He tried not to feel the curve of her stomach, where it pillowed him. He tried not to want the friction of her body astride him, welcoming him inside her.

"Weasel," he repeated roughly.

Her breath came in puffy jerks, "What?" Her voice was husky, as if she were dazed.

The sound of her voice could have been his undoing, but he came to his senses. He pointed to one of the sides and murmured, "Abriato Latzio"

The door opened and in one swift movement Draco got up. He walked away in a hurry, not even looking back at Ginny, sprawled on the floor.

The redheaded gryffindor huffed angrily at him. She was mad at herself for falling into it, but she could not forget what she had felt. The feel of his body against hers, how she had wanted him...Still, she headed to detention with her mind in further turmoil than it had been in before.

* * *

**_Author's Note: omg...this chapter took me like a week to write...I hope it came out good...please let me know what you think! REVIEW PLZ_**


End file.
